tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Firework Display
|producer=Simon Spencer |writer= * Abi Grant * Paul Larson |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.11 |number=193 |released= * 5 September 2004 * 16 October 2004 * 27 February 2006 * 27 April 2006 * 25 September 2006 * 27 October 2006 * 12 November 2006 |previous=Emily's New Route |next=Gordon Takes Charge}} Thomas and the Firework Display is the eleventh episode of the eighth series. Plot Tonight is the Fat Controller's harvest fireworks display, for which he decides to give James the job of collecting the fireworks from the depot. This upsets Thomas because he wanted that job, but James tells him that he was chosen because he is as red as a rocket and twice as grand. At the Coaling Plant, Thomas is furious about James' job and angrily shunts some trucks around. James arrives at the depot to collect the fireworks and chuffs off to Knapford Station. But along the way, James breaks down and his driver goes to phone for help. Thomas arrives at Knapford Station where Gordon is letting off people from all over the island to see the fireworks and seeing the children happy makes Thomas happy. The Fat Controller gives Thomas the news that James has broken down and that Thomas must push him to the station or the fireworks will be cancelled. Realising that it would make the children sad, Thomas puffs off to find James. Thomas finds James and calls him busted boiler and teases him that he does not look really useful now, which makes James cross. Thomas tells James that he must look out for things ahead for him as he can not see ahead, but James is still cross. However, James forgives Thomas after hearing that the children would be upset if the fireworks do not get to Knapford and they start on their way. Back at Knapford Station, the Fat Controller sees that it is late and almost the children's bedtime, so he decides to cancel the display. While heading towards Knapford, James is confused that a signal they have reached is red. Thomas thinks a passenger train is coming and James realises that Gordon is taking the children home, so they blow their whistles, but no one can hear them. As Gordon is almost ready to leave, Thomas has an idea to let his driver set off a firework and Gordon and the Fat Controller see it realising it is a signal from Thomas and James and that the fireworks display is on again. The signal then turns green and Thomas and James arrive at the station. At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and James watch the fireworks. James tells Thomas that they are both Really Useful Engines and Thomas says that they are most useful when they work together. Characters * Thomas * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Troublesome Trucks * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Nancy * Annie and Clarabel * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Coaling Plant * The Hay Farm * The Watermill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the eighth series. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Rumours and Emily's New Route is used. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team and Songs from the Station DVD narrations and the Nick Jr. broadcasts, the timing of when James asks, "Why would the signal be red?" is a few seconds earlier than in The Complete Series 8 DVD, US PBS broadcasts and other UK television broadcasts. * In the US version, on the Songs from the Station DVD, the trucks say "Oh" after Thomas biffed them the last time. This is absent on the PBS airing. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD and other television broadcasts, the music is omitted at the end of the episode. * This episode and Percy Gets it Right share the same opening shot while also being stock footage. * This episode marks Nancy's last appearance to date. Goofs * When the driver lights the rocket, there is a thin wire used to pull the rocket. * In all of the night shots, light can be seen coming from the back of Thomas' headlight. * In the closeup shot of Thomas pushing James and the firework train into Knapford station, Thomas is not making any smoke. * When Thomas says "And good work, James!", the cars he is pushing disappear. * Because stock footage is used, Annie and Clarabel appear in their old liveries. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Firework Display * Take Along - Fireworks Car In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Happy Children's Favourites * The Complete Series 8 DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * Children's Favourites Triple Pack AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Series 8 * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * 3 DVDs (Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack US * Songs from the Station * Great Destinations! DVD Packs * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories SA * Making Tracks with Thomas DK/NOR/SWE * Ready to Go! FIN * All Aboard! ROM * Steam Locomotives * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 1 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 * Six DVD Set CZ * New Stories * Arise and Shine MYS * Thomas and the Firework Display and Other Adventures * Something Fishy and Other Adventures * Magical Collection * Season To Cherish Collection GER * Hooray for Thomas! NL * Thomas, the Hero of the Day POL * Fireworks Show HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 - Thomas, the Hero of the Day DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box IN * Thomas and the Firework Display (Indian DVD) IDN * Thomas and the Firework Display and other stories JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.4 SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 19 (VCD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 33 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 (New version) }} es:Thomas y el Espectáculo de Fuegos Artificiales he:תומס ומופע הזיקוקים pl:Tomek i Pokaz Sztucznych Ogni ru:Томас и фейерверки Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video